


Visits

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is angry at the Doctor. She regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> No, River doesn't get hurt (as such)

Hello Doctor. I was given an interesting piece of news today.

CAL said you'd been coming to the library to check on me. Every month. And that she'd given you some books to read. No doubt they were the same books she gave me, so why haven't you contacted me? You know CAL better than I do. You know all you would have had to do was write a note and put it somewhere. Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me you were safe? That's all I wanted. You didn't even have to say much. Just a simple "Hello River, I'm safe" would have done! But no, you're too self obsessed to give me a second thought, aren't you?! You've done it before, ignored me. Like after Manhattan, so why did I expect you to think of me this time? Maybe I thought you'd changed. We had such a wonderful night on Darillium, why did you have to ignore me again? 

 

***

 

Sorry Doctor, I wrote that earlier, and I would erase it if I could, but CAL has already put it somewhere, so there's nothing I can do. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much Sweetie. I was angry, but that's no reason to dismiss you like that. I know you're not really that self-obsessed, and I know if  yo u felt you needed to, you would have said something, so I'm sorry. But drop me a note or two could you? Please, just so I know you've got my messages.

I love you Sweetie, I really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this series is nearly done with, just one more left, but if you read "The truth behind the prophecy", you'll get more River from me (eventually). 
> 
> BTW, "The truth behind the prophecy" is in the same universe as this (that I'm writing), so it'll cross over eventually.


End file.
